Espionage
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: This was one mission that Deidara wasn't going to complain about, even though there were no explosions involved. Written for Tropicalna. DeiNaru. oneshot. Rated T for Teen


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Naruto related.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This is for Tropicalna, a devoted DeiNaru fan. Hope you like it! Let the deadly tale begin!**

When an order is given, one is usually expected to follow it, no matter what he or she may be ordered to do. If one was ordered to sit up straight in class, one would do it. If one was commanded to steal a book from a store, one would do it. If one was ordered to slaughter a sleeping infant, one would do it.

Being in the Akatsuki, Deidara was used to orders. And Pein was all about giving them.

The former Iwa-nin had returned from his mission with his partner, Tobi. The two had been instructed to destroy a testing facility that experimented on a jutsu that could prove to bring down the Akatsuki. So the bomb expert and his mystery-nin partner destroyed the facility, with much happiness on the part of the artist, and had returned to the hideout to await their next mission.

Hoshigaki Kisame had just finished giving the report of his mission to Pein when he saw Deidara exploding clay spiders in the living room.

"Deidara, Leader-sama wants to speak with you." The shark-nin said, walking past the living room and entering the kitchen.

"What about, un?" Deidara questioned.

"No idea." Kisame shrugged.

Deidara stood and walked over to the door that led to Pein's office. The sign on the door clearly read 'Keep Out', but Deidara knocked anyway and a faint, "Enter" could be heard from within.

When Deidara stepped inside, his eyes, both real and mechanical, had to grow adjusted to the sudden lack of light in the small room. Incense was burning from a fireplace and a lit candle on the desk created shadows that danced around the room and light that slightly illuminated the face of the Akatsuki leader.

If one had never seen Pein before, they would most likely be terrified, which they certainly had a right to be. His face was covered with metal from multiple piercings and his eyes were piercing, always narrowed.

Deidara bowed slightly when he entered to show respect before sitting down in a chair across from the desk.

"You wanted to see me, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Tobi has given me the report of your mission." Pein said simply.

"Was there something wrong with it?" Deidara had to choose his words carefully. Pein had anger issues and anything could cause him to snap.

"No, I just thought I should mention it." Pein said, leaning back in his chair, the light from the candle making the steel on his headband flicker.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, why am I here, un?" Deidara tried to be as formal as possible.

"I am sending you on another mission, Deidara." Pein folded his hands together and gazed at the blonde.

"Without Tobi, un?" Deidara always went on missions with his partner, as did the other members of Akatsuki, save for Zetsu, who worked alone.

"This is a mission that Tobi would ruin. It is best that you complete it alone." Pein explained.

"What is it, sir?" Deidara had to force his voice to stay even.

"You will be going to Konoha to spy on Uzumaki Naruto." Pein said.

Deidara smiled, grateful that the light from the candle wasn't on his face. He had encountered Naruto before when he had kidnapped his friend, Gaara, who happened to be the Kazekage. The hyperactive ninja had interested the artist and Deidara had thought about him often since they had parted.

"The Jinchuuriki, un?" Deidara asked for clarification.

"Yes." Pein nodded slowly.

"And what am I supposed to do, sir?" Deidara implored.

"Record his actions. Follow him as closely as you can." Pein explained. "Stay there for a week before you return."

"Is there anything specific I should look for, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing of great importance." Pein said.

"Is that all, sir?" Deidara asked.

"It is. You are dismissed." Pein nodded.

Deidara stood and bowed once more before leaving the darkened room. Spying on Uzumaki Naruto sounded like fun, even if he was supposed to be doing it for Pein.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto threw a kunai at a stump at the training grounds, trying to improve his skills. He hadn't been on a mission in a week and he was growing bored because of this. Sai and Sakura, his team-mates, were helping Iruka with one of his classes, so the blonde was left with nothing to do.

When he was finished with training, Naruto left for the ninja academy in hopes of finding Sakura and Sai. Unfortunately, classes had ended when he arrived.

"I haven't seen them since they left." Iruka said when Naruto had found his former teacher in his classroom.

"And when was that?" Naruto asked.

"About half an hour ago." Iruka replied. "Sai said something about finding you at the training grounds."

"I was just there." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then I have no idea." Iruka shrugged. "I'll let you know if I see them."

"Thanks, sensei." Naruto nodded as he walked out of the room.

Wandering around the village, Naruto happened to find Shikamaru pressed against an alley wall, obviously hiding from someone or something.

"What are you doing, Shikamaru?" Naruto frowned.

"Hiding from Ino." No surprise there.

"What about this time?" Naruto looked around for a sign of Shikamaru's team-mate.

"She's trying to convince me to go shopping with her." Shikamaru stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I swear, women are so troublesome."

"They usually are." Naruto nodded. "Hey, have you seen Sai and Sakura?"

"Nope. I've been too busy hiding from Ino." Shikamaru shook his head, looking around the corner.

"Well, good luck with that." Naruto said before walking off in the direction of the baths, hoping he'd find one of the two there.

* * *

Night had fallen, which was the perfect time for Deidara to sneak into Konoha. He'd already found out where Naruto lived, thanks to Itachi, so this was no problem. The main concern was hiding someplace where the Jinchuuriki host wouldn't find him.

When he arrived at the apartment, Deidara reached his right hand into the pouch of clay at his side. After the palm-mouth had ingested some clay, he worked with it in his hand until he made a spider so small that it could fit through the lock on the door. When it was in place, Deidara made a hand sign and the lock exploded, though it was not large enough to be considered art, in Deidara's opinion.

Walking inside, Deidara had to watch out for random objects on the floor to avoid causing a ruckus. After surveying the area, Deidara concluded that the ceiling was the best option. There was no way that Naruto would think to look there.

Standing on the countertop, the blonde found an air vent in the ceiling, opened it up, and jumped inside. It was a little cramped, but that was something he was going to have to deal with.

After waiting for several moments, Deidara heard the doorknob jingle slightly and Naruto entered, yawning hugely, and commented about being hungry. Well, it _was_ almost nine at night. No wonder why he was hungry. The blonde bustled around the kitchen, making a lot of noise when he was looking for a cooking pot, as he made dinner and the apartment was soon filled with the smell of ramen. Deidara had heard from Itachi that Naruto ate ramen at every meal. So the rumours were true.

Naruto had just sat down to eat his precious ramen when Deidara noticed that the latch for the air vent was loosening. And the air vent was right above Naruto. Well _this_ was a dilemma.

Before he knew what was happening, Deidara heard the scream of metal from the vent gate and he was falling through the air before he crashed into Naruto, causing both to land quite painfully on the floor.

"What the hell?" Naruto winced as he stood. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, un?" Deidara snapped, brushing dust from the air vent off of his cloak.

"Why were you in my ceiling?" Naruto demanded.

"Technically, it was the air vent." Deidara said.

"Doesn't matter!" Naruto yelled. "What were you doing?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, un. Akatsuki business." Deidara shook his head.

"You were going to kill me, weren't you?" Naruto panicked.

"Of course not, un." Deidara rolled his eyes at the drama of the other blonde.

"Then what were you doing?" Naruto's eyes became slits.

"I can't tell you, idiot." Deidara snapped.

"Fine, I see how it is." Naruto returned to his ramen. Deidara was _so_ sure he heard Naruto mutter, "stalker" under his breath.

"Why would I stalk you, un?" Deidara demanded. "It's not like I'm in love with you."

"Well, that's what it seemed like to me." Naruto said angrily.

"Oh really?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

In one swift motion, Deidara pressed his lips to Naruto's, taking the younger blonde by complete surprise. But what was so unusual was the fact that Naruto actually liked it, which was weird considering that Deidara had kidnapped his friend.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelped, breaking away from the artist.

"Now do you believe me, un?" Deidara said.

"About what?" Naruto demanded.

Deidara walked over to the door and opened it before he turned back and said, "That I don't love you," and walked off, a wicked smile on his lips.

**I hope the ending wasn't too bad...anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
